the adventure begins
by inu okami wolf
Summary: what will happen if bolt ealli have powers? and most important, what if he lost something important?
1. Chapter 1

The adventure begins

Prologue presentations and changes

Penni and Bolt are in front of the Director of his program

Director-Penni we wanted to change the program a little

Penni- which way?

Director- Bolt is Science so we wanted the opposite

Penni- Magic

Director- Yep, we already got the perfect actors but they want to know if you don`t mind

Penni- [thinks] ok, besides tomorrow is my first day in school

Director- It´s a deal

Penni- who is going to be me?

Director- his name is Sandy and [someone opens the door]

¿? - Excuse me [enter] I need to ask something

The girl enters whit a hood in his head and a back pack whit a kanji symbol

Director- what do you want?

¿? - You see

A dog enters and rushes the girl getting away his hood

Director- hello Sandy

Sandy- hello

Now everyone can see his face.

Sandy is a blond girl whit his hair packed in a Braid

She has got green eyes and a little mole under his left eye

Penni- you are Sandi?

Sandi- yes and you are Penni right?

Penni- indeed [the dog gets near to her] and this is the new Bolt

The dog is similar to bolt but is slightly smaller and has got green eyes

Director- what are you doing here?

Sandi- we went for a walk but [opens a curtain] has started to rain

Director- you can stay here till it stops raining

Sandy- thanks

The dog goes outside

Sandi- Yuna [the dog sits] where are you going?

Yuna look through the window

Sandi- ok go

Yuna start running outside

Director- what are you planning?

Sandi- she is going to do her things

Director- well trained

Sandi- I will say docile

Penni- so [smile] you are going to act like me?

Sandi- I don`t know

Bolt- [sits whit penny] she is coming back

Yuna enters

Yuna- finally [talk whit Sandi] you got mi running to long

Sandi- sorry

Yuna- well [she shaken to dry off] at least I could go out

Bolt- hello you are?

Yuna- Yuna

Bolt- I'm bolt

Yuna- nice to meet you

Bolt- nice too meet you too

Sandi- look Yuna [look through the window] there is a rainbow

Penni- let me see

Sandi- yes

Sandi takes a picture of the city whit the rainbow

Yuna- [thinks] where do you get the camera?

Sandi- I get it in the store

Penni- what?

Sandi- sorry but [pats Yuna] she asked me where I get the camera

Penni- I just hear her bark

Sandi- yea but [Yuna lies on the floor] I know what she is meaning

Director- well [get some dog prizes] let`s see how obedient is give me the pawn

Yuna- no

Sandi- isn`t that way [stoops] the pawn

Yuna give her pawn

Sandi- sit

Yuna sit

Sandi- lie

Yuna lies down

Sandi- ok [smile] the difficult one, guru

Yuna rolls through the floor and end over his back

Sandi- good girl [caressing his stomach] you earn it

Sandi launch the prize and Yuna grab it in the air

Yuna- I love it

Director- wow

Penni- impressive

Sandi- I know [hugs Yuna] she is mi half wolf big Puppy

Director- half wolf?

Penni- he [Yuna barks] sorry, she [Yuna go whit Penni] doesn't looks like a wolf

Bolt- so [smile] you are half wolf

Yuna- indeed

Bolt- is anyone worried for that?

Yuna- no, [smile] everyone say that I'm a very big dog

Bolt- you are like a very big puppy

Yuna- maybe

Both laugh

Yuna- sorry I'm a little nervous

Bolt-why?

Yuna- well

Sandi gets out

Sandi- come on Yuna we must go home

Yuna- I'm going [gets out]

Penni- wait [Sandi and Yuna enter] take this [gives them a piece of paper] if you need something this is mi direction

Sandi- ok [write in a paper his direction] this is mine

Penni- ok

Sandi- nice to meet you all

Director- tomorrow here at…

Sandi- five o clock, I know

Director- yes

Sandi-[pulls skates and a rope from his backpack] let's go Yuna

Yuna grab the rope and start walking

Director- Don`t do it

Yuna stars running while Sandi uses her for impulse his skaters

Penni- wow [look through the window] they are very fast

Director- yes

Penni sees his mother car

Penni- bolt we must get home

Penny goes out and enters in the car

Bolt- so [smiles] we have new friends

Penny- she is very kind [smiles] and Yuna is very cute

Sandi and Yuna get to his home which is empty

Sandi- Carly today sleep in a friend house

Yuna- then [lies down] good night

Sandy- sweet dreams

Yuna wake up to drink some water when she hear a shout

Rhino- noooo, they can`t suspend Bolt

Yuna- I think he doesn't going to enjoy whit me

cument here...


	2. Chapter 2 Carly and Taro

Bolt and Penni are quietly sitting at home watching TV together, Mittens is sleeping quietly at the foot of the couch and Rhino this is eating in the kitchen

Penni-that peace is not it?

Bolt puts his head on the stomach of Penni

Penni-I think that's a yes [sighs] I think I'll get something to eat

Penni gets up and goes to the kitchen when Mittens awake

Bolt-good morning

Mittens-good morning bolt [stretch] where´s Penni?

Bolt-in the kitchen making something to eat

Mittens-I think I'll go with her [goes to the kitchen]

Bolt-according

Bolt is watching TV but falls asleep

Bolt-[speaks in dreams] Penni I will protect you

Mittens-hey wake up Penni is in danger it's Calico and his men's

Bolt-[wakes worried] Penny I will protect you, wait, [yaws] ¿I was sleeping?

Mittens- let me guess, you get your powers again and was protecting Penny

Bolt-yes

Mittens-stop whit that, you got us now, got it? Forget of the show

Rhino-damned executives for replace you

Bolt-you know it's temporary

Penni comes from the kitchen with food for Bolt and Mittens, as he puts down throws Mittens

Bolt- Mittens now you can eat all you want no one will take

Mittens - I know but [puts his head on the plate] I love

Bolt starts eating next to Mittens but in a much more controlled

Bolt-glad to hear it

When the two end eating Penni takes the bowls

Penni-[looks at watch] my mother should be arriving soon

Mother of Penni-[opens the door] I'm home

Penni-hello mum

Mother of Penni-hello honey how was school?

Penni-fine other people are very friendly and I'm already have got friends

Mother of Penni-glad [watching TV] How about if we see that this makes the new on its first day?

Rhino is heard hitting the furniture while Bolt looks at him with a smile as if to tell him relax

Penni-must be about to start

Just then the doorbell

Penni-I open mum

When the door opens Penni smiles

Penni-do we know?

Sandy - do not tease me

As the voice sounds Rhino throws the burden but the leg of a dog stop him

Yuna-you should go see someone to control that anger and I guess you're the cry [imitates] noooo

Rhino- shut up and there is only one Bolt and you cannot replace

Yuna-I don´t want to do it and I'm famous?

Bolt-forgive him

Mittens catch the ball while he is screaming that lets him crush Yuna

Bolt-wow

Yuna-How it is so much hatred in such a small body?

Penni-What brings you here?

Sandi-you see, um

Penni- are you OK?

Sandy-[turns red] we brought you this

Sandy gives them a huge package

Penni-What is it?

Sandy-surprise

Penni-[unopened] a cake

Sandy-Prize [smiles Yuna] Yuna thanks you for being so kind right Yuna?

Penni- I see, one thing I want to ask you, how do you talk whit her?

Sandy- whit her eyes and gestures, I ´m always know what is she meaning

Yuna squints at her

Sandy-Ok sometimes I'm wrong

Yuna wags his tail

Penni-I see, we were going to see the program do you want to see?

Sandy- I don´t want to bother

Mother of Penni – don't worry

Sandy Yuna hesitates a moment and sit beside him waiting

Sandy-Yuna what should I do? [Yuna's puss his leg gently whit his head] understood

When Sandy go sit with Penni and Yuna closes the door with his head and then sit next to each other and smile Mittens

Mittens-is nice to have more girls in our little group also makes me less weird living with a dog

Rhino- [is heard cursing with bated breath]

Yuna-Rhino besides that will change the course will not be there forever and do not you Bolt said that I live with a cat?

Mittens- the truth is that it is hard to believe that you are so fond of a cat

Rhino-you, never will be, Bolt

Bolt-she doesn't even have that name in the series

Yuna-true

Rhino-I will give a try

Yuna-the world's most lovable threat and yes I live with a cat Mittens

Rhino-[demand silence] it is starting

Everyone

Watch Sandy that blushes while watching the program and begin to sweat looking at Yuna

Penni-you know you do well?

Sandy- really? [She gets up and gives a little jump] great

Yuna-I'm glad to see her so happy

Bolt- I know what you mean

Sandy gives a misstep but Yuna keeps falling on the floor whit his body

Sandy-thanks

Yuna wags his tail

In the program Dr. Calico tries to dominate the world differently because Bolt always gets in their plans to capture Penni and decides to put aside his scientific mind trying to awaken a demon of legend to obey, to which takes her daughter Alice played by Sandy and his pet Thunder as a sacrifice, but as a creature awakened evil enters Calico giving more powers and transforming their minions.  
While it looks like Thunder trying to protect Alice but is seriously injured

¿? [On TV] do you want to live?

Thunder-[mentally while everything around her is frozen] I do not mind die but I'm going to protect Alice

¿? - Then [a being of light appears] Let me help [enters Thunder]

After being light Thunder enters an intricate symbol is drawn in the same place where lightning had Bolt and heal their wounds at which notices that one of the henchmen is next to Alice

Minion-our love just needs blood of the heir to return  
the thug tries to beat Thunder however throws against peers and placed in front of Alice sitting and barking

Alice-understood [Alice mount on Thunder and the two run from the crumbling temple and put the credits]

When the program ends, Yuna looks at Sandy

Sandy-What do you think?

Yuna sighs

Sandy-yea, the first day was tough

Yuna-Rhino what you think? Am I the number 2?

Rhino-well, you got some skills  
Mittens - ignore him you do great

Bolt- I tough it was real

Yuna-good are two against one

Penni-Sandy has been fabulous

Sandy - thanks

Mother of Penni- the director is going to say something

Program Director-[from television] very good friends are sure to surprise the course of the series but [takes out his phone] call Sandy from without knowing who we are and we will present here more to Yuna known as Thunder

Sandy-[cell phone rings you] girls will spend a joke?

Penni-OK

Sandy- [respond while hearing on TV] mochi mochi?

Director- Excuse me? Are you Sandi?

Sandy-[speaks in Japanese]

Director-apologize [redial] Sandi?

Sandy-[this time it does it in Spanish] ¿Diga?

Director-last time [redial]

Sandy-mochi mochi?

Ray, this is ridiculous

Penni laughs covering her mouth

Sandy-I can no more [laughs loudly]

Ray-so kidding me

Sandy-Gomen

Ray-I see that you are in a good mood

Sandi-yes and [smiles] someone wants to say hello

Penni-[picks up the phone] Ray Penni to the Phone

Ray-Penni are you with Sandy? Have you seen the program?

Penni-yes and, do you want to know something about her?

Ray-what?

Penni- she was nervous, but I think it has great [pats on the head Yuna] Yuna as well have brought me a cake as a token of appreciation

Sounds a bark

Sandy-[picks up the phone] anything else?

Ray said the team some welcome and [heard screams] have come to see you

¿? - Let me go [appears a girl with a hood with dog ears]

Sandy-Yuna is

Yuna head collides with the ground

¿? - Sandy tell them who I am

Sandy-let it is

A cat jumps on his head

Sandy-my sister Carly and her pet Taro

When the release came to light

Carly-How could you think that I don't come?

Sandy-[hangs up and leaves the house]

Carly-Hello? [His phone rings] Sandy

Leaves the stage to talk as she begins the following program  
Yuna-[laughs] I do not think he remembered that today was our free

Bolt-nobody's perfect

Mittens-Yuna Was that Taro? [Yuna nods] What is race?

Yuna- crossbreed I think why?

Mittens- curiosity

Yuna-Mittens forgive the phrase but curiosity killed the cat

Rhino- you want to kill Mittens? [He hit her whit the ball] evil

Yuna-[pretends to tumbles and it hurts] have merci please

Bolt-Rhino is just a phrase [catches the ball]

Mittens-is like, go out of Guatemala to fall in Guatepeor

Rhino-understand for this time you were lucky

Yuna-[gets up] mercy

Sandy-[enters the house and sighs] Yuna morning my sister comes to the plate [Yuna groans] I guess [Yuna barks] knew I could count on you

Penni-What?

Sandy-my sister is very curious and always have to ask around but [laughs] Yuna [Yuna smiles back] you think so

Penni-do you think that?

Sandy-my sister is a young girl so I will be the best way to know if the series will be successful but also a bit clumsy so Yuna to take a look askance

Penni-hopefully work together if successful

Sandy-What I certainly think if you go out on Bolt and some chapters?

Penni- it will be great

Bolt-completely agree

Yuna-then it's unanimous

Bolt-you think

Everyone imagine Bolt fighting alongside Thunder against New Calico

Rhino- I prefer to fight with Thunder Bolt and winning it

Sandy-Penni [approaches the ear and puts his hand]

Yuna-I do not like [suspicious] is up to something

Penni is a great idea, I'm still in touch with some friends I made in dish so I have to screenwriters

Sandy-I will ask if the cameras do not mind working a little more

Penni-Sandy has had a great idea for the second chapter but we want to inform people

Penni-Yuna and Bolt can spread propaganda to get even more public [puts his hand on the ground] ready team?

All those present lay a hand

Sandi-Yuna [writes a note] can you take this to Ray?

Yuna is put aside and Sandy shoves the note in the collar

Penni-while you and I can work on posters

Sandy-[opens the door] you know where it is?

Yuna starts and Penni gets to work on brochures Penni

Bolt sits

Bolt-What can I do?

Sandy- [looks at Bolt] Bolt my sister is on the way could you have a look for me? [Bolt barks] Thanks, Penni How about you?

The two leave the room and half hour Penni Carly knocks on the door

Carly-hello?

Bolt sets over two legs and opens the door

Carly-Sandy Where are you? I think I have the wrong house [looks at Bolt] Corrected

Carly is a seven year old girl with blue eyes that kept her red hair in a braid down to her waist

Wear a shirt with the logo of the Lightning Bolt and exclusive collection which shows that is a big fan while the sleeves are covered by an orange jacket

Legs in tight pants takes black and a belt buckle shaped dogleg

PS-Carly can understand the animals when they talk

Taro-miracle, the fifth attempt to correct

Carly-[trying to sound smart] the wise man is the one most often is mistaken

Mittens-well said

Carly-thanks

Bolt-can you understand? [Carly nods] How is that possible?

Carly-I don´t know

Taro- [ironic] Bolt, the superdog but in the series does not refer to other pets

Rhino-film does not call us

Mittens, you must be Taro

Taro-How do you know?

Bolt-Yuna and i met yesterday and I found out that you're his best friend and I had to tell everyone

Taro-[blushes] seriously

Bolt-also told me to never leave you

Taro-I know [remember yesterday and smiles]

Mittens-something wrong?

Taro-last night I was having a nightmare but suddenly became one of the best dreams I've had [smiles] and today I found Yuna wakes me

Carly-of course [grabs her cheek] if your older sister and takes care of you better than anyone

Taro-just my best friend unless they grow apart together is difficult for him to get to have that confidence

Carly-know, Bolt you know where is my sister?

Bolt teaches Penny's room where they were absorbed in their drawing and not realize that enter

Carly-Sandy [both take a leap of fright] What are you doing?

Sandy-try to work on the bill, but we have the sketch

Penni-not good at drawing us

Carly-what if I do? Some of my work has exhibited plastic museums

Sandy-true [embraces and lifts it into the air] you're the best artist and the one with the brightest future [the spear into the air and catches it again and again] and you will come as high as the stars

Penni-care is not the head of the

Carly gives head on the ceiling

Penni-ceiling are you okay? [Carly nods] I'm glad

While in the city

Yuna-I have delivered the message and Ray is delighted with the idea [hears a noise] Who's there?

Yuna begins to feel a voice in the head

Voice- must be careful

Yuna-be careful? With what?

Yuna waits a while yet no response

Yuna-it's just my...

As starts to get light lights up his chest and has shine begins

Yuna begins to feel faint leans on a wall with a mark on the back as the series

Yuna-[looks at the place where the light and gave the brand emerged but sees nothing] my imagination

Spend an hour Carly already drawing and it is teaching everyone when Yuna enters

Yuna-hi all

Carly- hi Yuna

Sandy, have you given the note to Ray?

Yuna nods

Carly-behold I had this idea

In drawing out Bolt and Yuna sat looking in opposite directions while Penni and Sandy go with their backs together ignoring

Carly-What do you think?

All-perfect

Mother of Penni- When are you going to do it?

Sandy-after tomorrow

Mother of Penni-tomorrow I will have the day off and if you want you can record all day

Sandy-we can talk to the chain to announce it on television  
well then [goes to the door] will be a tough day tomorrow [opens the door] we go?

Carly-yes

Yuna-bye

Taro-enchanted to meet you

All-bye

Bolt-bye Yuna

Yuna- Sayonara Bolt

The door closes but Penni leaves

Penni-a moment [makes them tick of that approach]

As they do Penni gives them a plate and cutlery

Penni-you did the cake so [is directed to the package] also should take

As Penni opens smiles

Penni-bolt look

As Bolt sees the cake barks

Penni-equals

Sandy-Thanks I got the idea to see Yuna

Carly sees the cake

Carly-fence the baking course worked

Mother of Penni-What do you think if you stay the night?

Sandy-I will not intrude

Mother of Penni-no bother

Carly-be fun

Yuna Taro barks and lies

Sandy-I think it's unanimous

Taro it´s decided

Bolt-great

All included Bolt and other pets get their piece of pie

Carly-Jo

Sandy said something wrong?

Carly- i see Yuna and I remember when he was a puppy [Yuna jumps onto his lap and lifts Carly just as Yuna licks his face] but is still as loving

Penni-How old is Yuna?

Sandy-as if it were not

Penni-do not answers if you do not want

Sandy-really

Carly-five very healthy

Penni-really? Do not think

Yuna and lies down to digest

Bolt-so five

Yuna-how about you?

Bolt-like

Yuna-really? , You look younger

Bolt-why?

Yuna-up you have and the character of someone younger  
Mittens- And how many have you Taro?

Taro-[concealed] I'm [under his breath] seven

Mittens-How many?

Yuna-seven

Taro-Yuna [grabs her] does not tell that I'm ashamed

Yuna-Why? [Picking on him] grandfather

Taro grabs his ear while Sandi sees the scene

Sandy-should I be worried?

Yuna gets on Taro and leaves still taking him between the legs

Yuna-not let you go until you relax

Taro-I like this position

Yuna-I don `t think so

Yuna lies above

Taro-ok I relax but not crush me

Yuna-not [take a stand] is very comfortable here

Yuna gets up and lies down with Taro that used to rise

Taro-you are more weight from what I remember

Yuna-taro the last time I did it was a puppy and we played together

Sandy-I can`t eat more [picks up his plate]

Carly- it was delicious

Penni-could eat another if I had more stomach

Sandy- let us gather as a thank

Sandy and Carly collect the dishes while everyone goes to sleep

Sandy-boys I left a bowl of water in case you get thirsty

Carly-[pats all] tomorrow

Yuna lies down on the floor beside the couch Bolt together, while Taro and Mittens lie down on them

Yuna-Comfortable?

Taro-lot

Mittens-Bolt do you mind if?

Bolt-[with a smile] at all

Rhino-I [gets into the cage] go to my bed

Yuna- Rhino why not leave the ball to sleep?

Rhino-because I feel comfortable in it

Yuna-as you like

Everybody falls asleep

Penni House at two o'clock

Bolt-[wakes up yawning and looks back] Mittens was so comfortable that it has fallen and not even noticed at [looks around] where's Yuna?

Bolt goes to the water bowl to drink but then sees Yuna through the glass of the kitchen sitting next to a tree and goes with it

Bolt-What are you doing here?

Yuna-What ? A, hello Bolt

Bolt-something wrong?

Yuna-nothing is not only that

Bolt-Just what?

Yuna lies belly up

Yuna-I could not sleep and went out to see the stars, has I awake you?

Bolt- no, can I be whit you?

Yuna-it`s your home

Bolt lies with Yuna to see the sky

Yuna-relaxing right?

Bolt-lot

A gentle wind blow which moves the clouds making the moonlight illuminates only to them

Bolt- Yuna, can I ask you a question?

Yuna-[turns watching Bolt] sure

Bolt-you see

Bolt turn but when it does not touch their snouts making the two spin flushed

Yuna-[blushing] sorry {but why I got so nervous?}

Bolt-[blushing] nothing happens {Why am I blushing? Yuna is just a friend}

Yuna- bolt have you got family?

Bolt-of course Penni

Yuna-no, I mean, you know, your parents

Bolt- [remember] I was separated from them being very small and do not get to know why?

Yuna-nothing special

Bolt-I wonder if I have family but

Yuna-is very difficult to find them

Bolt-accurate? and you?

Yuna-my parents [sighs] died when I was a puppy and my brothers disappeared without a trace

Bolt-I'm sorry if I brought bad memories {why I had to ask?}

Yuna-don´t blame yourself

Yuna then feel the warm body of Bolt

Bolt-[hugging Yuna] I'll be here whenever you need me

Yuna-Bolt, thank you very much {I feel so comfortable when I'm with you}

The two spend five minutes in this position

Yuna-Bolt can you let me go? {Why do I say that?}

Bolt-[distressed]o f course r{Yuna when I'm at your side I feel that my powers are real and were back}

Yuna-well [enters the house] I hope you have a good night

Bolt- tomorrow

Yuna before entering kisses him on the cheek Bolt, Five minutes later still thinking that hug and kiss Yuna

Bolt-{Yuna Why I feel so weird when I'm with you?}

Bolt gets home and falls asleep


End file.
